


A Sweet Struggle

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Assault, Blood, Degradation, F/M, Kidnapping, Noncon Drug Use, Swearing, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: You try to break up with Ransom... he has other plans.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	A Sweet Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> When Chloroform is used, the victim does not instantly pass out. That’s what inspired this fic. I hope you guys like it. 💙

“I’ll be over tonight after work. We need to talk.”

Ransom glanced over the text you had sent him early that morning. He’d been here before, saw all the signs leading up to an eventually break up. Although, he was always the one to make the break first once the “honey moon phase” had ended, never wanting any female to think she had the upper hand.

If you had been any other lay, Ransom would’ve just dumped you on the spot over text, not wanting to waste any more time with you. But something about you though kept him coming back, thirsting for more. 

The relationship was still new, 3 months of unbelievable sex and fights galore. By now he would’ve kicked you to the curb and gone out to find a new plaything but he just couldn’t do that. You’d gotten under his skin by trying to help better himself. Be a nicer man. See the world through different eyes.

Ransom enjoyed slowly corrupting you over those few months together. Seeing how your face would pinch in distaste when he would speak rudely to his mother, or whenever he made the help call him Hugh.

Making you call him “Daddy” in bed was his favorite. It always made him grin as the words left your mouth with a grimace. He knew you had issues with your Dad and that made it even more sweet.

Ransom considered his options when it came to you and his future.

He knew you wouldn’t be able to do any better than him, but apparently you didn’t so. He wasn’t about to be dumped by someone he could have a future with. He’d hope you’d be willing, but if not, you’d eventually see things his way.

He had a busy day ahead of him, but he was more than willing to break a sweat to ensure you stayed in his life.

Your heels clicked up the brick walkway to Ransom’s Modern Glass house tucked away in the woods. The leaves were turning a slight red with fall being in full bloom in the next few weeks. You sigh out knowing how much you’d miss this house, but knew it wasn’t worth the strife Ransom put you through.

You let yourself in with your key before remembering to take it off the ring. You kept your purse on and keys in your hand as a way to remind yourself to “not drag this out”.

You call out to Ransom when you didn’t see him in the living room nor in the kitchen. The open floor plan left nowhere to hide.

“I’ll be right down.” Ransom called out from his bedroom as you walked into the oversized living room and sat down on the couch. Your eyes ran over the lush furniture as you took a deep breath, telling yourself to just rip the band aid off and be done with him.

You steeled yourself as you watched him come down the stairs. He kept his eyes on you as he descended, his face was tense as he studied your wired frame now standing in front of the leather couch.

He rounded the staircase and walked into the kitchen. He drops a white rag onto the countertop, “What do you want for dinner? I’m feeling some Italian tonight.” Going through the various take-out menus as you came to stand across from him at the counter.

“We’re through.” A weight was lifted from your chest once the words left your lips. The current situation had been on your mind for the past month. Why you ever said yes to a date with Ransom was lost on you. You chalked it up to loneliness and the fact that he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Ransom was quiet, as he stared down at the menus, hands gripping the cold marble. The anticipation of his response was driving you mad as you held your car keys with a slight shake.

Just then his head snapped up, eyes dark and perceptive. His classic smirk slowly gracing his face, “I don’t think so.” The deep tone of his voice seeps into your bones as he faces you head on, stalking around the island.

“What?” You couldn’t believe what you heard. Or could you? Had you set yourself up to fail?

“I’ve given you everything and you want to break up?” He clicks his tongue and shakes his head in disapproval, “I thought you were smarter than that.”

You shouldn’t be surprised by the insults, Ransom excelled at them, but you didn’t understand why he wouldn’t just accept that you wanted to break up. You put your hands up, trying to appear bigger as he took a menacing stance before you.

You knew it was the wrong thing to do, but you hated the way he made you feel so small. If he was going to play dirty, then so be it.

“Ransom, I can’t be with you anymore. You’re vile, rude and a spoilt asshole.” The words got louder by the time you were done, heart racing as you finally spoke the words you’d thought since you met him.

His eyes squint as he stares down his nose at you. You could feel the anger radiating off him, his jaw clenching with fury. Your nerves spark with terror as he gently takes your chin in his grip.

“Is that so?” His voices drips with malice as his depraved eyes travel down your body.

His stare frightened you.

Sure, Ransom had been rough with you in the past, but only in bed and it was consensual. Never once had he physically hurt you, but you knew once his anger got the best of him, all hell broke loose.

You respond with a slight tremble, “Yes.”

His lips curled into a sneer, “You’re going to regret saying that. From now on you’re going to show me respect.”

Your head quirks, what was he talking about? “I’m breaking up with you. I want you out of my life.”

“Oh, Baby, that’s not how things work. You don’t get a say anymore.” He says with an air of sick confidence.

You shake your head with what little give he allows you, his grip still solid on your chin. Your eyes flick to the door. “Don’t do it.” His threat was clear and frightening.

Panic floods your system, you needed to get far away from him.

You throw a weak punch to his stomach and bolt for the front door. You bolt around the expensive chaise lounge as Ransom chased after. Sweat trickles down your back as you tug the heavy door open making your escape.

A sudden pain at your scalp makes you scream out as Ransom’s grips your hair in his fist and pulls hard.

Your bodies collide as he drags you back inside with his other arm tight around your waist. “No! Ransom!” Your screams echo out into the barren woods, far away from any helpful souls.

Frantically, you throw an elbow back just missing his face as he carries you across the threshold. You kick your feet out, attempting to throw him off balance but all it did was further enrage him.

“Stop fighting me, you ungrateful bitch!” His voice bellows, full of authority as he easily picks you up, shoving you against the wall. His large body caging you in against the plaster, smothering your fight. It was reminiscent of the times you’d had sex. Your body was smaller than his, allowing him to completely consume you.

Ransom pushed all his weight onto your body, your ribs compress and lungs deflate. His breath was hot in your ear as your body twitches, finger nails scratching at the wall, lungs burn for air. You could feel his smirk at the side of your neck making you recoil.

“Having a hard time breathing, Baby?” He questions as he grinds himself against your ass. The sickening act made you scratch harder at the wall, flattening your hands to push hard trying to break free, desperate for air.

Suddenly, Ransom tugs you away from the wall by your hair, throwing you to the floor. Landing on your left side, you hit the ground hard. Hot, white pain radiates in your hip. What precious air you were able to suck in before you hit the floor was then knocked from your body. You cough loudly, pulling in ragged breaths as Ransom storms off to the Kitchen.

As you laid there sucking in lungfuls of air, you realized you were alone. Your heartrate quickens as you start another attempt at escape as you roll onto all fours, crawling to the front door. Your heels slip on the hardwoods as you scramble to your freedom.

Ransom had left the door open during the hustle, seeing your car no more than 50 feet away spiked a new found hope.

Your knees didn’t feel any pain as you scurried to the door, adrenaline coursing through your system. You push yourself to your feet as Ransom stomps up behind, “Where do you think you’re going?”

Ransom pushed you harshly to the ground again, this time climbing on your back, one knee pushing harshly on your spine making you cry out as the bones grind together.

Again, he restricts your breathing with his knee on your back. Controlling every part of you. He wrangles your extended hands as they reach for the door way, frantically trying to hold onto that little hope.

He cages your wrists together behind your back, a “zzzip” sounds as you feel the white zip tie lock your wrists together.

You let out a pain scream when he pushes your arms close together. Shoulders burn as they’re stretched to their limits.

Another “zzzip” whistles in the air crushing your remaining hope as your elbows are securely tied together.

He huffs out as he leans harder onto your back, crushing you harder into the floor. Your heart beats frantically as the room starts to spin, air still being held from your grasp.

“God, you really do make stupid fucking decisions. Thank goodness you have me.” Ransom grunts, standing up allowing you to finally take a breath.

You sputter and choke as air floods your lungs, willing your heartbeat to relax as it beats vigorously against your ribs.

Ransom stands over you, watching with delight as you quiver in your binds. Tears slipping down your cheeks and onto the floor as you test the zip ties and find there’s no give. A whimper slips past your lips, you were trapped.

“I was trying to make the transition to your new life easy. If only you just listened.” He chastises as big hands roll you over and slip under your armpits pulling you up against his expansive chest.

You stare up at him with doe eyes, stuttering your plea, “Ransom, please. Please just let me go.” Your head crashes to his chest, his blue sweater soaking up your tear stained cheeks.

He stands with you in his hold, contemplating his next actions. You cry harder into his chest hoping he’ll take pity on you.

One hand cradles the back of your head, keeping you steady with the other wrapped around your waist. His lips softly graze your forehead for a brief tender moment.

Your world spins as he drags you to the large leather couch and deposits you in the center. He makes sure you’re comfortable, taking off your heels and unbuttoning the top two buttons of your blouse.

His touch makes you shiver forcing you to look across the room, wanting to be anywhere but here.

Your eyes fall back to his face as he speaks with a deadly tone, “Don’t move. I have something I want to say.” He stands quickly and runs into the kitchen allowing you a moments peace.

Your body trembles as you wait for him to come back. There was no point in running with your arms bound. Just wait, listen to whatever crazy fucking thing he wants to say and then somehow disarm him and leave this fucking place far behind.

You spy your fallen keys and purse still by the front door scattered across the floor. Your body aches with various sharp pains, muscles weak and exhausted from the fight.

Ransom comes back with a spring in his step and stands over you once again. You have to crane your neck to look up at him.

“The next few minutes will be intense, but they’re for the best.” The second the words leave his mouth he’s tying the white rag from earlier around the lower half of your face, knotting it tightly behind your head.

Your whimpers are muffled by the thick fabric as it covers your nose and mouth barely allowing any air through. Fear seeps into your bones as you notice the fabric is wet with a sweet smell.

Chloroform. 

You scream into the gag upon realizing his intent and desperately try to remove it by rubbing your head against the couch.

Ransom grumbles with annoyance, “Stop that.” His grips a fistful of your hair earning him a scream but it halts your efforts. He lifts your body up just enough so that he can slide underneath you.

Your arms are crushed against his body, the muscle fibers pulling taunt causing searing pain to ignite in your already tender limbs. He sits you in his lap and cradles his arms around you almost lovingly. He makes you rest your head back onto his shoulder with one large hand pushing on your forehead, “Shhh.”

Your body shakes, thrashing against his hold, you try to speak but the rag muffles your words.

Ransom lays a hand over your mouth trapping the soaked rag harder against your face. With every breath the sweet-smelling fumes fill your lungs, it was only a matter of time until you passed out and left to his mercy.

Tears freely spill down your cheeks as Ransom lays out the plans for your new life.

“You’re going to move in with me.” He plainly states. You angrily mewl in disagreement, kicking your ankles out in fury forcing Ransom to trap them under his own legs against the side of the couch. Locking you completely down.

“You’re going to quit that job of yours.” You tried shaking your head at that but his grip against your mouth kept you pinned down. All you could do was whimper in reply.

“You’ll find another one in due time. I just need to know I can trust you to leave the house and not go running off.” You could feel his hot breath at your cheek as he spoke.

He kissed at your cheeks softly. The motion stared to feel good as the chloroform started to take hold.

The room started to spin just a bit and your limbs felt sparkly. Ransom could tell you were starting to relax as you let your eyes flutter shut in response to his kisses against your skin.

“There you go.” He spoke quietly, letting you adjust to the drug as it took over your system. “You just have to be good and I’ll be good to you in return.”

You moaned in response and leaned towards his neck, seeking comfort as your mind drifted off, the drug gradually fogging up your brain.

Ransom caressed your scalp, soothing your nerves with quiet whispers, “You’ll learn to love me over time.” Your eyelids start to droop, each blink feeling heavier and heavier.

You try to stay awake listening to Ransom blurb on about your “new life” but the drug creeps further into your system, making you sink heavier into his grip. 

Ransom lets his hands fall to your waist as he hears your breathing slow down. He settles his hands on your belly, snaking their way under your shirt to rub small circles over the sensitive flesh.

He kisses your temple before whispering in your ear, “I’m going to make sure you never leave me. You’re going to look so good carrying our child.”

His confession shocks you awake.

Using all your remaining energy you sit up quickly and throw your head back crashing it into Ransom’s nose.

A loud crack is heard as he bellows out in anguish, hands letting go of your body as they reach for his face.

You stand as quick as you can on your unsteady feet. The room spins as you take one step in front of the other, your legs wobble and are on the edge of going numb.

Stay Awake! Stay Awake! You chant to yourself as the drug makes your body feel like a lead weight.

The room bends at an odd angle unexpectedly just as you get to the door causing you to stop short. Your right knee gives out under the pressure of the sudden stop, sending you falling to the ground with a heavy thud.

A sharp pain radiates across your right shoulder and down your arm as you let your body sag to the floor. Your head swims as the room fades in and out.

Dread creeps its way up your spine as you hear heavy foot falls stalking closer. Well, so much for being good.

Ransom turns you onto your back with a rough kick to your hips. You let out another pitiful yelp behind the rag as your arms are pinned painfully under you. The bloodied sight staring back at you made your heart sink. You weren’t ever getting out of this alive.

His dark blue eyes were wild and rampant as blood seeped from his crushed nose running down his chin, tainting his heinous smile.

Red peppers his light blue sweater as he kneels down over your body, watching and taunting you as you slip into unconsciousness. He covers the white rag with both hands, cutting off your air completely.

He licks fallen blood from his lips, curling them around his red stained teeth. Your body convulses, desperate for air.

His voice is too soft for the evil stare he’s sending you, “Are you scared?”

Your eyes slam shut in response, lungs burning for oxygen.

“I would’ve said there’s no need to be… but now?” His gaze travels far off for a moment, your frantic heart beat fills the silence.

He flicks his eyes back to you with a deadly stare as he growls out, “I’m going to ruin you.”

The looming threat accompanies you into unconsciousness. Your body sinks into the hardwoods as the black depths welcomes you with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are highly encouraged!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ozarkthedog


End file.
